Free Love
by Ezabellaa
Summary: Kai saw a girl in his friend's junior years party. And he is stuck on her. Not able to forget. And when a girl come to his school. See what happens. GIFT for Devi. One-Shot.


Hello guys. This one-shot is a GIFT to Devi. Sorry Dev I know it's late it was suppose to come out on your birthday. But I wasn't able to do so. And finally I have completed it. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chilly wind was ruffling his hair as he walked on the road crossing it. The leaves that were once green has turned into a beautiful shades of yellow, orange and brownish red in the beautiful season called Autumn. But the boy who was walking was lost in his own thoughts ignoring the marvelous view of leaves scattered on the road ,wind playing with the leaves and his hair and the brown trees which were empty. He was lost in the thoughts of that glimpse. That glimpse of the beauty that called herself a girl. A girl named Devi.

She was an angel in her herself, there was nothing about that to doubt. Her soft- nature. Her way to speak. Her sense of fashion. Her grace and elegance. Everything beautiful. He saw that glimpse in the Mitchell's party, dressed in a red off-shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline and it fell gently to her ankles. Her feet were clad in red heels. Her beautiful and enchanting black eyes and that long black locks of her. She was beautiful in every way. And Kai was finding it impossible to forget her. He sighed and went back to his apartment.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

Kai woke up, ate breakfast and then went to school. It was his first day of senior year and he has seen that beauty in Junior's party when they were celebrating the end of exams. But he hasn't seen Devi around before. He was lost in his thoughts and he didn't realize that he has come directly in front of the school gates. He parked his car beside a blue Jaguar which he hasn't seen around before. On his way, Tala greeted him and then went to his own way because they had different classes. He entered his first class which was photography. Kai was interested in photography that's why he chose it but they literally don't do anything in this class except editing photos in Adobe or printing them. He threw his bag carelessly on the chair and sat there staring out of the window.

The class rose up and greeted the teacher as he came in. Kai didn't bother. His teacher didn't mind because he was used to it by now. Their teacher was a young man in his mid-twenties. He was a jolly and cool man. And he was also good looking so most girls swooned over him. His name was Wesley Turner.

" Okay class sit down! Before we start we have a new student to introduce. Please come in Ms. Devi Yamazaki."

Kai's head snapped so fast, I swear everyone heard a snap. But Kai paid no head because he was dumbstruck and awestruck. There she stood in a blue plaited skirt, deep green full sleeved shirt and blue sneakers, looking absolutely beautiful. Kai was amazed at his luck.

He barely heard anything except that his teacher instructed her to sit next to him. She walked with a grace he has seen at the party and sat next to him. She was so close he could smell her scent. And it did things to him. He didn't realize he was looking at her until she turned to face him and he saw how quick her face became a beautiful shade of red which he can even see through her dark tan.

" You.. um Hi I am Devi." She started to say something else but changed her mind and instead introduced herself. Kai managed to compose himself and smirked.

" Kai. Kai Hiwatari," he said in a voice so manly and yet so melodic that Devi found herself gulping.

" Nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out and he accepted it full heartedly. His hands were warm and big but it fit into hers exactly which pleasured them both.

And so began the story of the two love birds.

 **Five Years Later:**

 **Devi's POV:**

That was how we met. We started spending time together and slowly got to know each other. It was love at first sight. It's rare but it exist. We started dating 3 months later. Our first date it was awesome.

 **Flashback:**

 _If we say Devi's_ nervous. _That would be understatement of the year. She was a bundle of nerves. Her friends had to do lots of efforts to make her sit straight because she was just pacing before in her big room. Kai was going to pick her at 7 and it 6:55. Devi knew very well that Kai was very punctual. He would be her at sharp 7. She was wearing a cute maroon dress that reached her knees tight till the waist and then flowy till the knees. With black wedges. Her hair were curled with minimum amount of make up on her face._

 _Kai came at exact 7 and she met him at the mansion's gate. They drove to a fancy yet cozy looking restaurant and ate a great dinner there. Then danced on a slow song. It was perfect. Kai kissed her goodbye and that kiss was something. Sweet, loving, gentle and slow._

 **Flashback End**

It was awesome and perfect . I loved every moment of it. I still remember how he gave me my gift on 21st July, my birthday. He had bought me a beautiful dog which I still love and would love forever. He knows how much I love dogs and puppies and I can't stay away from them. The biggest bump our relationship suffered was when Kai broke that news. I always shudder at the thought of that day.

 **Flashback:**

 **Third Person's Point Of View:**

 _"Dev, baby we need to talk," Usually when a girl says this, it means boys are in a deep shit but Devi has no idea what to think now as guy was the one saying this. They left the school building and drove to nice, quiet place. Kai ordered a private booth which meant whatever he wanted to talk about, is serious._

 _Only when they were sat there , Devi drinking OJ and Kai drinking wine (which was illegal because of his age but being rich helps) did Devi ask, " What happened?"_

 _Kai was sat with her instead of sitting in front of her, he took one of her hand in his own and put one of his hand on her lip rubbing his thumb over it, " You know I love you, right?" Yup she did and she also loved him, they have passed the telling stage after 4 months and it was 6th one going. So she just nodded._

 _" God , I don't want to do this," Kai said suddenly and when Devi asked what he told her and it shocked her to the bone, " Break up with you,"_

 _" Wh... what?" She spit in her drink and started coughing but managed to splutter the what._

 _Kai started thumping her back and when she was calm she again said what, " I hafta break up with you," she did note the ' have to' instead of the ' want to' and it was relief but very little._

 _" Why? Did I... did I do something wrong?" She said her voice so small it hurt Kai._

 _"No baby you didn't do anything. It's my asshole grandfather"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"The bastard engaged me without breathing a single word! I would kill him. One day I will," Devi was too shocked to say anything._

 _" Baby baby say something." But Devi was numb. After 10 minutes of Kai begging her to say something she finally said but just ' okay' and turned to leave._

 _Kai stopped her ," Dev don't go. I don't want to let you go. You gotta understand but I have no choice,"_

 _"I know Kai, and I appreciate it," And she did. It was great of Kai to be loyal to her fiancee even after the fact that he didn't want this engagement. That just made her love him more but that didn't stop her from saying, " Can I kiss you last time?"_

 _" Of course. I am yours if not physically than mentally I am." He put his hands on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her. It was the most longest, sweetest, cutest and awesome kiss one could ever give someone but they had to separate for the need of oxygen. He pecked her lips just as a tear fell and wrapped her in his arms for a long and last time._

* * *

 _Two months. Exactly two months ago we broke up and went our separate ways. Which was not easy. I moped and cried for nearly 1 and a half month but now I am numb to everything. I am soo fucking numb that I said yes when MY father ASKED me about marrying a guy. I thought WTF I have lost the one I wanted to be with so I don't care who I spend my life with now. Well now I am realizing how freaking stupid I was. Whoever agrees to marry someone without even bothering to look up from a novel. Me. Yups that me. Devi Yamazaki._

 _I was sitting on the bench wallowing in self pity when he came . I didn't see him coming instead I felt him, smelt that sexy cologne. He sat with me on the bench and I turned to him and he was smiling. Not smirking but smiling a real smile. I just had to smile at that moment._

 _" Hey, why are you so happy?" I couldn't help but ask. But the answer I got wasn't what I was expecting._

 _" I love my fiancee," My heart felt like it had been ripped out from my chest and suddenly it was difficult to breath._

 _" That's ... That's g.. great." That was all I could manage. I quickly stood up and started walking the other way as tears started._

 _But he grabbed me._

Again. And...

 _Kissed me. Hard._

 _I kissed him back but remembered about him loving his fiancee about my fiance who I don't even who and wrenched away. I was going to slap him. I really was but he caught my hand._

 _" I am engaged! And you love your fiancee!" I screamed at him but he calmly said, " Yes you are and yes I love her,"_

 _And the said, " You are seeing your fiance"_

 _" No I am not," my instant reply._

 _" Yes you are,"_

 _"No I am not."_

 _"I meant You Are **Seeing** your fiance. As in looking,"_

 _" No I am...," just then what he has said registered. He just said he was my fiance._

 _" Kai wha...?" He crushed his lips to mine in an instant but when I didn't respond so he separated his lips from mine and looked at me asking the question from his eyes._

 _" How.. what.. what are you saying?" I managed to ask._

 _So Kai explained how he never bothered to ask his grandfather about his fiancee and then he saw my father in the mansion and when he asked about him his grandfather told that Kai was marrying his daughter, means me. WOW! That was the only thing was able to think before crushing my lips to his ._

FLASHBACK END.

It has been five years since that day. And today I am a graduate from a respected college, living a lovely life with my successful, rich business man of a husband, Kai Hiwatari. There were ups and downs, including fights but till this day we are so in love with each other that it hurts.

* * *

Done! Finally! Read and Review.


End file.
